Something has to be done
by DefineNormalitee
Summary: Tom and Rose have long since parted, but does their love remain? Please note: Katie was NOT my creation. She is the idea of the brilliant Saffiya Scarlett
1. Chapter 1 Something has to be done

Something has to be done…

**Something has to be done…**

Katie padded through the high tech, modern, dream apartment (that belonged to her uncle) in bare feet, treading past Toms' bed as quietly as she could, so as not to wake him. He got cranky when he was woken suddenly. As a cousin, she knew. She used to wake him at three am when they were kids, and hide, trying not to give away her position by laughing too hard at him wandering around, yelling nonsense, still half asleep…

Shit!

A wave of pain located in her right foot brought her back to the present with a jolt. A painful jolt. Her eyes watering, she clapped her hand to her mouth and held her foot, hopping around on one leg and wobbling so much that eventually—

CRASH.

She'd fallen on the coffee table.

She looked over at Tom, but he just frowned in his sleep, muttered something about a "hose"… or was it "Rose…"?

She lowered herself to the floor and inspected the damage. No blood. Not even a bruise. How disappointing. No war wound to show off…

When Katie was completely sure her leg was NOT about to fall off, she glanced around for the weapon of torture. Ah… there was the offender. A small blue notebook lay a few feet away from her (how could something so small cause so much pain?). She picked it up and hurried into the ling room with it.

Upon sitting down in the squashiest, most comfortable armchair in the room, Katie inspected it. Th front and back cover were blank, bar a small red heart aon the bottom right corner of the front cover.

Aha… Things were going to get interesting.

She opened it, ignoring the first few pages (which wished the reader –ie. Katie/Frances- a painful and elaborate death) and skim read…

… and her heart sank.

On the pages which her cousin had not written the name "Rose" about a hundred times withing tiny hearts, he had written… songs.

Songs that were never meant to be read, let alone sung…

All of them, around a hundred, bearing a title including the word "Rose"… she put the book down and sighed. Something had to be done.

To: Frances

From: Katie

Subject: Something has to be done…

--

Frances,

You will never guess what I just found.

The Book. You remember the Book? The one Tom was going to show us, but chickened out? Well, it's all about… her.

It is soooo sweet, too. Seriously. You wouldn't believe it. Here is just a random example of one of the songs:

"And I love the way she smiles

And the way she doesn't care

There's something special

About the way she looks at me

A dream

A hope

An intertwined destiny

And a shared history…"

And that's one of the worst ones. The most soppy and… sad, I mean. I cried, reading this!

And you know what this song is called?

Permanent Rose.

Something has to be done.

All my love,

Katie x

To: Katie

From: Frances

--

Subject: I agree!!

Katie,

I completely agree. Is there a way we could get that book to Rose?

No… probably not…

a)I don't know her address

b)Tom would kill us!!

So… plan B…

Hang on… I had an idea…!

I'm emailing Indigo. I'll ring you later.

Frances

To: Frances

From: Katie

Subject: Plan?

--

I wanna know about the plan!

Who's Indigo? Oh yeah… Rose's bro.

I wanna know the PLAN!!

Katie

To: Frances

From: Katie

Subject: Plan?

FRANCES? ANSWER ME!!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2 An email from Tom

**An email from "Tom"**

_Rose Casson, 22, art teacher, was performing the task she was forced to perform before a day of doing what she loved (art- and even better, teaching it. She despised her teachers when she was younger- especially a certain one- and never imagined it could be so… fun!)(When she had told her family she was to be a teacher, they just laughed. When she told Kiran, Kiran laughed, but because she thought, she was joking…)…_

_The register._

_She stared out over the heads of her class, and they peered back at her. Then one small brave girl piped up._

"Miss, you've called 'Tom' about ten times. There's no Tom in this class."

_Oops._

_Rose had been caught, yet again, thinking about… him…_

_She blushed, smiling forcedly at the girl._

"Sorry… wrong register!"

_She sat down behind her desk and pretended to root around for the right one, which had been in her hand the whole time…_

_Once the register had finally been taken, and the lesson task set, Rose collapsed into her chair with relief._

_Phew… that was too close…_

_That was the second time this week (and it was only a Monday) she'd been caught thinking about Tom. Not that that was a bad thing, but family members and classes… tend to notice…_

_Rose reluctantly cast Tom from her mind (unsuccessfully) and began the second daily chore; emails._

_Something about the staff meeting that she'd been too "ill" to attend, latest school newsletter that no one read, blah, blah, blah, and… an email address she didn't recognise. She clicked on it, sure that an advert about msn (or something like that) would soon fill the screen and freeze the computer (all the staff were supposed to have blocked these, and Rose very stubbornly said that she liked them, they gave her inspiration. And since the school was paying for her inspiration, they let her carry on)._

… _Her jaw dropped._

_It was from Tom!!_

To:

From:

Subject: Hi!

Hey, Rosy Pose!

How are ya? I had a spare (and rare!) free moment, so I thought I'd email to tell you the good news…

I'm coming back to England for a whole week starting next Wednesday! I was told that I was more than welcome at yours, so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with my 'stupid guitar'… though I'm not half as bad as David with his drums!

Anyway… Gotta go. Songs to be written rehearsed and recorded…

Tom x

_She couldn't stop grinning. Straight away she clicked "reply", ignoring the long queue of artistically challenged pupils before her._

To:

From:

Re: Hi!

Hey! That's great news! You can have the spare room (Indy's before he moved in with Sarah). When exactly do you come? I need to know when to start cleaning. Jesus, I got a lot of cleaning to do…!

Enjoy writing songs. I want to hear some when you come over, ok? So bring your guitar.

Rosy-Pose xxx

_Every few minutes, she checked for a reply, but none came… minute after minute of endless worrying._

_Had he got it?_

_Would he even care enough to reply?_

_It was lunchtime, and she had given up… he wasn't going to reply, was he?_

_But then, at half seven, she was checking her emails (partly to get a break of endless piles of reports that surrounded her, partly out of desperate habit) and…_

To:

From:

Subject: Hi!

Great. Can't wait to see you all! It's been too, too long!

Can you meet me (and guitar…) at the airport at 5pm next Wednesday? That'd be great. Ask Indy if you haven't learnt to drive yet :P, put I'm sure you have. Quicker or slower than Caddy?

Thanks again!

I really have to go now…

Tom xxxxxxx

To:

From:

Re: Hi!

5pm next Wednesday. I'll be there, in my brand new (rose coloured…!) mini, that I of course kno9w how to drive! I don't think it's possible for anyone to learn to drive slower than Caddy. But then again, she was in love with her instructor, and I'm not… I'm not n love with any one…

_This lie caused Rose to blush with guilt, thinking of Blane. She loved him, yes, but she wasn't IN love with him… Was she? If not… why not ditch him…? _

_Anyway. Back to the email._

I have to go now too. Next Wednesday. See you then!

Rose xxx

_Next Wednesday… she really couldn't wait. But what about Blane…?_

۞۞۞

_The other side of the world, Katie grinned at Rose's latest email. Phase 1 was now complete… now it was Indigo's turn._


End file.
